Chickenpox
by curlymonic1215
Summary: Lita has the chickepox, and someone wants to help her out. One-shot! Chris JerichoLita


Disclaimer: I don't own Chris, Lita, Trish, or any other wrestlers mentioned in here.

A/n: Just a small fluff story. Hope you enjoy and please review!

The phone rang loudly and Lita groaned out loud. _'Who could possibly be calling this early?' _she wondered groggily. The phone rang a few more times until she finally grabbed it. Her body ached a bit but she tried to ignore it.

"Hello," she said sleepily and the voice on the other end sounded like it was laughing.

"Lita, did I just wake you up? Come on, it's already 9 A.M," said the voice, which Lita recognized as Chris Jericho's.

"What? Yeah, I guess I was. Listen I'll get up and..." her voice drifted off as she yawned and quickly itched at her arm. _'Why do I feel so itchy?'_

"Li, are you okay? You don't sound so good," said Chris concernedly and she shrugged, although he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, just tired and I think I might have a cold or something," she said trying to wave off his concern.

"Okay. Listen, I'll let you get ready and I'll be down there in a half hour," he said, although he wasn't convinced she was all right.

Lita plopped down on her bed, not wanting to move at all. She was feeling like crap and she just wanted to go back to bed. _'Ugh, I have to get ready before Chris gets here,' _she thought to herself.

She lied down on the bed, intending to just rest for a few moments. Before she knew it she was fast asleep again.

An hour later, Chris came by and knocked on Lita's door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again.

"C'mon Li, what the heck are you doing in there?" thought Chris aloud.

When nobody answered, he decided to take a chance in go into the room. Lita had given him an extra key card.

His eyes scanned the room and quickly fell onto the redhead who was fast asleep on the bed. _'Aww, poor girl. She must have fallen asleep after I called,' _thought Chris to himself. He knew something sounded wrong on the phone. She must have not been feeling well or something.

He sat down gently on the bed, not wanting to wake her up. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Her hair covered her neck and he sighed softly, still not wanting to wake her up but knowing he had to.

"Li, sweetie it's time to wake up," he whispered quietly and she stirred a bit, not opening her eyes.

"Chris," she muttered sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"It's like 11 A.M, baby girl," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her neck, noticing something on her neck. He got curious and his eyes widened when he realized something.

"Oh no," he whispered aloud and he could hear a soft moan escape Lita's lips.

"What's the "oh no" for?" she muttered and he couldn't help but smile.

God, he had known that adults could get this but he had never seen it happen before. He remembered when he had gotten this same thing, when he was like five. _'Great, only 3 days away from a big event and she gets them,' _he thought. Lita was going to die when she realized what she had. She had been going crazy for her match with Trish and now...

"Chris?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

He couldn't help but think how...fragile she looked. Her face was pale and he could tell her voice was a bit raspy. But, dammit if she still didn't look gorgeous. _'I really shouldn't be having these thoughts,' _thought Chris sullenly.

"Lita, have you ever had the chickenpox?" he asked, praying to God she said yes. He knew you could only get them once, so maybe it was something else.

"What? I...no, I don't think so. Why?" she asked softly and he chewed his lip before smiling at her.

"Because I think that's why you're so tired," he said, lifting her sleeve just a bit to show her the small red dots forming on her skin and her eyes widened.

"No! I can't have them! It's...it's impossible. You can't...you can't," she cut herself off as realization hit her like a wall of bricks.

She looked up at Chris with that helpless look in her eye and it was breaking his heart as he watched her realize what he had discovered.

"No match at Unforgiven," she said and he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Not unless you want to get Trish sick," he said, ruffling her hair and she threw her head back down onto the pillow.

"Right about now I don't think I'd mind," she muttered and Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on now. You're running a fever and I can tell you're still pretty tired. Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested and she crossed her arms before yawning.

"What if I don't want to?" she said weakly, though there was a trace of determination in her voice and Chris sighed, before kissing her forehead.

He didn't care about catching the disease; he'd already had them anyway so there was a low chance he'd get it from her. "Tell you what, you get some sleep and I'll ask Victoria to kick Trish's ass for you, okay? I promise you can kick it even harder when your better," he whispered and she sighed softly, closing her eyes and cuddling up against Chris.

"Okay," she mumbled and before she knew it she was fast asleep again.

(2 weeks later)

Lita made her way, almost shyly through the arena. It was her first day back after being gone for 2 weeks with the stupid chickenpox. God, she hated being sick. She hated being cooped up in a room for 2 weeks with nothing to do. Then again, Chris made it seem a _little_ less painful. Speaking of Chris...

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" he asked, as if on cue.

Lita turned around and smiled happily. She was excited to be back, and she owed Chris a lot for taking care of her.

"Hey. I'm feeling...better. I owe that to you," she said and he grinned his goofy grin.

"Oh yeah," he said teasingly and she laughed.

"Yes, and I was just thinking of a way to repay you," she said and Chris's eyes widened. That look in her eye...

She stepped a bit closer to him, their faces inches apart. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. _'Is she still sick?'_

"Lita-"

His voice was cut off when she quickly kissed his lips. He stood still, shocked for a moment. After a few seconds, he got over the shock and eagerly kissed her back.

"Thank you," she said sexily and Chris blinked for a second.

"No problem," he said, watching as she walked away, a grin on her face.

It only took him three seconds before he found himself trying to catch up to the girl he loved.


End file.
